En los Jardines de Kengsinton
by Hanami14
Summary: En la calle Kengsinton del Londres muggle hay muchos lugares mágicos, especiales y realmente bellos pero lo que más nos importa a nosotros de esa calle es la vivienda de una familia en particular. La familia Malfoy. Sabían que eran diferentes; no solo por el hecho de ser magos, sino por toda la historia detrás de su familia. DRAMIONE-ONESHOT


**Buenas Noches.**

 **Les traigo un one-shot nuevo. Espero que les guste, como ya habia comentado tengo varios borradores de ideas para historias. Estare editando algunos y subiendo los que mejor queden.**

 **Esta historia no es continuacion de mi two shot "RP/RE", Draco y Hermione siempre han vivido en Londres, fueron novios durante 7mo año y se casaron tiempo despues.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry potter no me pertenece, es de J.K Rowling. Yo solo fangirleo con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Titulo : "En los Jardines de Kengsinton"**

 **Post-guerra/ Post-Hogwarts**

 **Pareja: Dramione**

En la calle Kengsinton del Londres muggle hay muchos lugares mágicos, especiales y realmente bellos. Es una calle muy famosa, rodeada de museos, de famosos Jardines, el palacio, una hermosa librería y cafeterías gourmet, pero lo que más nos importa a nosotros de esa calle es la vivienda de una familia en particular. Vivían justamente en la esquina de Kengsinton cruce con Phillimore Gardens; una gran casa color marfil con adoquines de tonos grisaseos, adornada por hermosos matorrales de rosas y plantas trepadoras cubrían las primeras plantas del hogar. Esa hermosa casa de ensueño era el hogar de la familia Malfoy.

Todos los vecinos que habían tenido el placer de conocer al Sr. y Sra. Malfoy quedaban encantados, _"ciertamente son una pareja encantadora y distinguida"_ el concepto que todos tenían de ellos. Esa casa era el reflejo de un hogar amoroso, feliz, importante y respetado. Si pasabas por ahí sentías que en automático tu animo cambiaba a uno más positivo; _"ese hogar era mágico"_ comentaban los que habían tenido el placer de entrar alguna vez.

Ciertamente lo era, aunque la mágica no se debía al espacio, sino a sus ocupantes. Normalmente en el interior de ese hogar había un ambiente cálido y apacible. La casa Malfoy albergaba recuerdos inolvidables; siempre era el escenario de momentos de ternura, amor, parecían una familia sacada de "cuento de hadas". Para nadie era de extrañarse la asombrosa relación y química que existía en el matrimonio, además de que los hijos eran encantadores y con excelente educación.

Todos amamos las cenas en familia pero en ese hogar "la cena" era considerada de gran importancia; todos participaban en la preparación de los alimentos: los hijos acomodaban los cubiertos y ayudaban a su madre a cortar vegetales, el Sr. Malfoy guisaba o probaba los alimentos para dar _"el visto bueno"_ , disfrutaban charlando y riendo. Todas las noches, si te asomas por el ventanal trasero puedes observar una tierna escena, de las que ya casi no se ven: una familia unida y feliz.

Lamentablemente esa noche no era así…

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de su esposo en el comedor principal: _"solos"._ En su hogar normalmente siempre compartían la cena en familia; tal vez habían tenido compromisos u actividades durante el día pero en la noche todos sabían que debían estar a tiempo para cenar.

Tenía una semana que sus hijos habían regresado para pasar las vacaciones de invierno con ellos, así como sus padres ellos asisten al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; era la época favorita de sus pequeños: Maia, la cual cursaba su segundo año y Scorpius, que acababa de ingresar. Los dos eran el orgullo de sus padres; si algo estaba segura era que tanto Draco como ella se habían esmerado en la crianza de sus hijos y los dos consideraban que tenían una conexión fuerte con ellos.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos niños quiso cenar, argumentaron que había sido un día cansado y deseaban dormir. Hermione pensó que Draco no se los permitiría, cuando los dos pidieron excusarse de la cena miro a su esposo esperando un gesto de molestia en su rostro, para su sorpresa no fue así, Draco se limitó a asentir para después dirigirse a la cocina.

En toda la noche su esposo no había hablado, comenzó a preguntarse si había pasado algo malo. Ese día por la tarde fueron a visitar a sus suegros, fue una visita rápida ya que Draco aún no se llevaba del todo bien con su Padre. Tal vez había pasado algo y Él no quería preocuparla.

 _-Cariño_ \- puso una mano sobre la de su marido _\- ¿Paso algo en casa de tus padres, verdad?_

El volteo a mirarla, asintió – _Maia y Scorpius escucharon cuando mi padre y Yo hablábamos en el despacho._

 _-Ah... ¿De qué hablabas con Él? –_ inmediatamente Hermione supuso de que. Los dos sabían perfectamente que una de las más grandes decepciones de Lucius Malfoy fue que su hijo se casara con una _"Hija de muggles"_ y la segunda que sus dos nietos (por mucho que se parecieran físicamente a la familia Malfoy) habían sido sorteados en Gryffindor." _Todos los Malfoy han sido Slytherins"_ \- comento cuando se enteró.

- _Lo de siempre. Dijo que Él había esperado que Scorpius fuera un Slyhterin_ \- Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado- _Empezó a hablar sobre que era una deshonra para nuestro apellido; que conmigo se acabó todo: el linaje puro, el respeto y el legado de Salazar en nuestra familia. Para colmo los retratos del despacho comenzaron a vociferar lo mismo._

 _-Y los niños escucharon todo, imagino._

 _-Así es, me di cuenta por que los encontré fuera del despacho y sus caras lo decían todo. Tú sabes que a mí no me importa que sean Gryffindors, pero los conozco, desde hace mucho ellos han deseado que su abuelo los acepte. Cuando están con El me recuerdan a mí._

 _-Creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos-_ Hermione se paró de la mesa y se colocó detrás de la silla de su esposo, puso sus manos en su espalda y lo envolvió en sus brazos- _Tu padre es duro con ellos a veces y por más que "la abuela Cissy" se esmere en hacerlos sentir bienvenidos, la actitud de Lucius los acongoja._

Si bien Lucius Malfoy no había recibido a su nuera con los brazos abiertos, Narcissa sí. Ella adoraba a la familia de su hijo, sus nietos lo eran todo para ella, los consentía muchísimo dándoles lo mejor _._ Normalmente la abuela pasaba a visitarlos a su hogar, raras veces ellos iban pero ese día Narcissa había insistido tanto en que fueran a Malfoy Manor. Todos estos años siempre había puesto empeño en mejorar la relación de su esposo e hijo, después con los nietos ella pensó que se ablandaría su marido, pero no fue así.

 _-Yo lo hare. ¿Podrías decirles que los espero en el jardín?-_ Se paró de su asiento para abrazar a Hermione- _Te amo_ \- le susurró al oído- _Por cierto, Te toca lavar la vajilla a ti._

 _-Siempre me toca-_ menciono divertida rodando los ojos.

* * *

Draco estaba en el patio de su casa pensando que decirle a sus hijos. El realmente entendía como se sentían, la mayor parte de su vida imito a su padre para conseguir su aprobación. Lucius no era de los que alentaban o daban muestras de cariño, hacia más gestos de desaprobación que sonrisas. El siempre deseo hacer de Draco _"Un digno heredero de Slytherin"_ pero en su juventud por más que se esforzó nunca llenaba las expectativas de su Padre.

Desde Voldemort , la guerra y los mortifagos ,le había dejado de interesar lo que su padre pensara. Se rebeló sobre todo lo que se le había inculcado sobre la pureza de sangre, se dio cuenta que los ideales de su padre no tenían por qué ser los suyos. Se convirtió en alguien mejor, libre de pensamiento y de alma; justamente eso quería para sus hijos. No deseaba verlos atados a lineamientos elitistas o presunciones de clases sociales.

El jardín trasero de su casa era uno de sus lugares preferidos; cuando él y su esposa buscaban casa en Londres, de las cientos que vieron está la habían amado desde la primera vez que la visitaron. El jardín estaba adornado con rosales a los costados (los cuales siempre se mantenían floreciendo por medio de magia), había un estanque pequeño en el centro, a su alrededor sillas de jardín y en la esquina derecha había un viejo sicomoro donde había construido una casita de juegos para sus hijos. Aun recordaba ese día, fue cuando se enteró que su esposa estaba embarazada de Maia.

Hermione le había dado la gran noticia una mañana de Enero, aún era invierno, uno de los más crudos inviernos que había vivido Londres. Se había puesto tan contento por la noticia que llevo a su esposa de compras, prácticamente Draco quería llevarse la tienda entera. Entre las cosas que había comprado estaba esa casita; era un set para armado rápido con instrucciones y todo.

 _-Amor está helando, ¿Qué haces?-_ su esposa no quería reírse de El al verlo intentar armar la casita sin magia.

 _-¡Intento armar esta porquería!_ -a pesar del frio había comenzado a sudar, se había lastimado los dedos con el martillo y se cortó varias uñas _\- Pediré un rembolso… No funciona esta maldita cosa._

Hermione contenía la risa; ver a Draco Malfoy hacer cosas al estilo muggle siempre era un buen show, muy entretenido- _Draco, podemos armarlo con magia, además hace mucho frio como para que estés aquí afuera._

 _-¡NO!, esta maldita cosa no me va a ganar. Además tú siempre dices "No dependas tanto de la magia"_ \- imitando el tonito de su esposa- _Estúpida cosa_ \- pateo el supuesto techo que había estado tratando de ensamblar.

 _-HAHAHAHAHA_ \- se comenzó a retorcer de risa- _Lo siento cariño, eres realmente divertido. No te enojes. ¿Por qué es tan importante que la armes del modo tradicional?_

Draco se paró y la abrazo- _Haha, Chistosa_ -le dio un beso en la mejilla _\- Porque es para nuestros hijos. No deseo darles regalos caros, cubrir de oro su habitación o envolverlos en sabanas caras… Contigo eh aprendido que las pequeñas acciones son las más valiosas. Puede ser una simple casita de madera pero la hice yo; con mis manos para ellos. Quiero que siempre sepan que estaré ahí para que sean mis manos en donde encuentren apoyo y no en mi dinero._

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de su esposa- _Eres el mejor Draco Malfoy. ¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi?_ \- el embarazo la ponía sensible.

 _-Desde que me case contigo_ -limpio las lágrimas de su esposa para después unirse en un beso cálido.

* * *

Draco estaba recostado en el pasto esperando a sus hijos, sintió su presencia y los dos se acostaron con Él. Maia acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, Draco paso un brazo para abrazarla; ella era su primogénita y era su adoración, su princesa, su muñeca etc… Tal vez nunca se hubiera imagino siendo tan meloso. Un día Theo le dijo " _el día que tengas una niña me comprenderás"_ después de burlarse de El por hablar como baboso haciéndole arrumacos a su hija Lila. Scorpius no era dado a los mimos, se parecía mucho a Él tanto física como emocionalmente pero era un muchacho noble y miraba a su padre con mucho respeto.

 _-Escucharon lo que el abuelo Lucius dijo, ¿Verdad?-_ pregunto de repente. Ninguno respondió, solo asintieron.

 _-Pa-pá… ¿Tú también estas decepcionado de que los dos seamos Gryffindors?-_ pregunto Scorpius, era una pregunta que desde hacía mucho tiempo quería hacer.

 _-No. ¿Alguna vez te eh hecho sentir mal por serlo?_

 _-Nunca, pero pensé que como soy hombre… Bueno, ya sabes todo lo que el abuelo dijo_ \- no quería mirar directamente a su padre, se concentró en las estrellas del oscuro cielo.

 _-Tu abuelo Lucius es una persona… ¿cómo decirlo? "chapada a la antigua" diría tu madre._

 _-Pero Él no nos quiere-_ comento Maia- _ni si quiera lo intenta. Él se enoja porque seamos Gryffindors y en la escuela también nos pasa lo mismo_.

 _-Lo de la escuela me vale bledo Maia, a ti tampoco debería importarte_ \- Scorpius hizo ese comentario molesto _\- Además ya casi no se meten con nosotros._

 _-¿Aun los siguen molestando?-_ susurro Draco

- _Algo_ \- se encogió de hombros- _Son un pequeño grupo de personas, dicen que por ser Malfoy somos malvados. Pero Albus y yo los hacemos pagar. Además James nos defiende._

 _-Eso ni se te ocurra contárselo a tu madre. Te meterías en líos_ \- a Draco le parecían divertidas las ocurrencias de su hijo y el de Potter, eran de la misma edad los dos y mejores amigos desde siempre.

- _Papá algunas personas no nos quieren por ser "Malfoy", por lo que representaba antes de la guerra-_ Maia trago grueso, no quería llorar- _y el abuelo tampoco nos acepta aunque llevemos su apellido._

Sus dos hijos estaban conscientes de toda la historia detrás de su vida; de cómo Él se había convertido en mortifago; si bien jamás asesino a nadie pero participo del bando contrario; de Voldemort instalado en su casa, la batalla en Hogwarts etc… Nunca quisieron ocultarles nada.

 _-¿Saben de la tradición de la familia Black, verdad?_

 _-Si,Todos los hijos llevan nombres referentes a la astronomía-_ respondió Maia.

- _Así es. Maia es una pléyade, de las estrellas más brillantes del cielo. Tu hija, eres un resplandor que ilumino mi vida y la de tu madre. No soy el mismo desde tu nacimiento_. –reconforto a su pequeña- _En la familia Black hay muchos tipos de persona; ustedes conocen la historia pero les recordare algo: Andrómeda, mi tía, se casó con un muggle porque prefirió el amor antes que la pureza de sangre; su hija Tonks se casó con Remus un hombre lobo; Sirius el padrino de Harry, fue un Gryffindor y se rebeló a los deseos de sus padres prefiriendo la amistad antes que un apellido prestigioso y su abuela Cissy a pesar de vivir muchos años en el camino que le inculcaron, también se dio cuenta que la pureza de sangre no era importante, que el amor al final siempre ganaba._

 _-Y También estas Tu_ \- le recordó Hermione que se unía a la charla, se acostó al lado de Scorpius y tomo la mano de su hijo.

Draco rió ante el comentario de su esposa _\- Lo que quiero decir hijos, es que no los define un apellido. Ustedes definen quienes serán. Perdónenme si les eh dejado una carga grande sobre sus hombros_ \- sus palabras comenzaron a sonar pesadas conteniendo también algunas lágrimas- _Pero ustedes están haciendo historia, tal vez ahora todos los Malfoy que vengan serán de Gryffindor o Slytherin, incluso Ravenclaws… pero serán una generación diferente. Estrellas más brillantes que sus antepasados, personas valientes, honestas que dan amor y su lealtad._

Los cuatro se unieron en un abrazo en acostados aun sobre el pasto de su jardín. Aunque quisieron no pudieron contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, no por tristeza sino felicidad. Sabían que eran diferentes; no solo por el hecho de ser magos, sino por toda la historia detrás de su familia. Estaban seguros que habían empezado un nuevo punto historio en el apellido "Malfoy". En el presente y en lo porvenir eran la familia que reflejaba amor, verdadero amor. El cual es más grande que un apellido, que un nombre, que un siniestro pasado. Amor que sobrepasa los límites mágicos y une cadenas fuertes para ensamblar el futuro.

Draco recordó la casita de madera por segunda vez en la noche. Era como una alegoría de su vida, la cual había estado "mal ensamblada" pero después gracias al amor de su esposa pudo reconstruirla con sus propias manos, no con magia o pociones; fueron ellos los que con coraje, valentía, honestidad y confianza construyeron una vida nueva. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el también llevaba un Gryffindor interno que despertó para luchar por un futuro y una esperanza.

* * *

 **Bueno, fue algo corto pero puse mucho sentimiento en escribirlo.**

 **Espero sus reviews, sino lloro y me desanimo :p**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
